The Lily of the Valley
by The Muguet
Summary: The Green, The Red, The Grey and The Black. Hopefully the Green chooses a strong and powerful Protector and not some loser college dropout. Oh wait.
1. chapter 1

The Green. Think of it as bionetwork, linking all plantlife on the planet. Or perhaps you're more comfortable addressing the Green as an etherial force. Whatever your philosophical bend or logical output dictates you need to perceive the as, you're probably wrong. Wrong because you can't describe something like the Green. It's beyond humanity and our minds.

Well unless you're chosen as a Protector. For as powerful as the Green is, it's vulnerable. Susceptible to the Red, the Grey and most of all, the Black. Poison Ivy, Swamp Thing, Hal Jordan, and many other have been called upon.

But this isn't their story. It's mine. It starts in Gotham City. While I was visiting Gotham University to see my younger sister, everything changed.

I should've stayed in bed that day...


	2. My Name is

"My name is Bryan Holt, here to visit Lindsey Holt." Bryan looked very out of place in the welcome center of Gotham University. His sandy hair was generally unkempt and he looked as though he took fashion advice from a hobo.

He wasn't homeless or poor (not rich), he just preferred to dress comfortably. And old jeans and flannel was comfy.

The bubbly girl at the table checked him in and gave him his visitor's pass. "Are you a prospective student?" Bryan suppressed his natural instinct to roll his eyes and just smiled. "No just visiting my sister." The girl nodded with an "Ohhhhhhh."

After...whatever that was, Bryan followed the campus signs to the University's library to meet Lindsey. His little sister was his total opposite. She was a brilliant student with a talent for the written word. When she told her family she was changing her major to English with a focus on poetry, they were all surprised. At least until they saw how passionate it made her. Bryan chuckled to himself. She was gonna do something wonderful.

Gotham University was made up of hauntingly beautiful buildings that looked like parts of castles and the grounds were nearly over flowing with plants and nature. That said, Gotham made Bryan uneasy. Batman and his merry band of misfit kids were in the city and all, but so were all his little nemeses. The idea that Lindsey lived here away from family made him a bit nervous but she loved her little slice of independence.

The library was the most grand of all the buildings. Pulling the wooded door open revealed a reader's ultimate dream.

Bryan wasn't sure how anyone could find anything here. As he was pondering if you actually had to climb the walls to get some of the books, someone wrapped themselves around his shoulders and squeezed him tightly.

"Finally! You took your sweet time getting here!" Lindsey dropped off his back and held him out front of her by his shoulders. "You need to get in shape." She said critically. Bryan huffed. He was a little out of shape but it was no where near the point of comments from his kid sister.

Lindsey shared Bryan's sandy colored hair but instead of it being messy, she kept her hair at a clean shoulder length. They both had the same chocolate eyes but her's were wider and kind and Bryan's were thinner and made him look like he was glaring. Which he usually wasn't.

"How've you been? Any major developments?" Bryan gave her a hug as she led them out of the library into the sunlight again.

"Nothing major or earthshattering. The usual Gotham stuff. I think there was a break out at Arkham again. Bryan pursed his lips. This place is messed up. "Let's go check on Henry and then we can decide what to do about dinner.

Bryan followed Lindsey to the Biology labs to find her boyfriend. She looked into his lab and beckoned for him to follow her.

Henry was a tall, handsome young man. His dark skin made his striking smile shine brighter. ' _God I hate how perfect he is...'_ Bryan thought only mildly bitter as he shook Henry's hand.

Bryan looked at the specimens in the lab. "Lots of flowers in here." He remarked while staring at a clump of white bell shaped flowers. "Yeah we're testing toxic plants and working to reverse engineer antitoxins. Some of these little guys refuse to give up their secrets."

Bryan chuckled with them while still starting at the little white flowers. It's like he resonated with them. "Wait so even these are toxic?" He asked finally tearing his eyes from the flowers. Henry looked over. "Yeah, pretty surprising huh? The cause stomach pains, fevers, sweats, and even slow the heart. It's even harder to combat because they give off a harmless looking red berry. Kids in Asia eat them all the time." Henry shook his head at the unfortunate situation.

Bryan looked at the flowers one more time. "What's it called?" Henry replied, " They're called Muguet. Also known as the Lily of the Valley."


End file.
